


If I Don't Have You

by blueabsinthe



Category: Bleach
Genre: Community: 15minuteficlets, F/M, LiveJournal Prompt, One Word Prompts, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, REALLY rare pair, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 20:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: There were plenty of reasons why she was happiest by herself.





	If I Don't Have You

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the livejournal community 15minuteficlets challenge using Word #1: Happy. 
> 
> Found this on an old hard drive I had. Written way back in 2008-ish when I was into Bleach. Posting for archiving purposes.

There were plenty of reasons why she was happiest by herself. One, being it let her be her own boss. Two, it made for a less complicated social life. Three, it allowed her to enjoy the mindless, and sometimes, not so mindless antics of her fellow shinigami. Four, she could smile and politely avoid the topic of being involved in a relationship. 

She was sure that for the longest time, the best thing about being by herself was being able to say “The way I choose to be happy is no-one else’s business but mine.”

Most anyone backed off when Nanao Ise so much as removed her glasses while she said this. 

The reasons were numerous. Some she actually forced herself to believe. It was for those reasons that she spent her nights curled up reading, telling herself over and over again that she was happy. She was fulfilled. She had both feet planted firmly on the ground, and there was no possible way to make her yield. 

She tried to tell herself that she was happy when she saw him at Vice-Captain meetings. It was always particularly hard then. Especially, when for that one brief moment when he arrived late, his hair falling in attractive disarray - the red stark against the black of his shinigami uniform – he offered her a lopsided ‘Sorry I’m late’ grin. 

Nanao Ise was happy. Happy by herself. Repeated it to her like a mantra several times a day. Because she wanted to be, she convinced others. Because as much as she hated to admit it to herself, it was the only way she could stop herself from being unhappy knowing he would never reciprocate.


End file.
